022814MaenamRilset
Maenam kicks a bit of sand as she tosses her clamshell phone back into her handbaq, takinq a moment to collect herself before approachinq the mysteryblood. "Hey Rilly, qot a sec?" RilSet lookS uP from gazing into the water. “I do,” he SayS Politely, riSing to hiS feet. “Did you need Something?” She smiles a bit, "oh just tryinq to like... touch base with my teammates and junk..." she says, teeterinq a bit on her feet in the sand, "plus like... I don't think we've really talked a lot before?" “Not a great deal, no.” RilSet regardS her, head tilted. “I did not think you worth talking to, until we recently. Your recent actionS have Proven me wrong, however. You are more intelligent than you aPPear at firSt glance.” Maenam blinks a bit but qives a sheepish qrin back "Ummm thanks I think?" she siqhs "To be honest I like... think I kinda have to start takinq thinqs a bit more seriously..." she smiles, "How is Scarlet? I saw she kinda totes freaked out when those impy dudes showed up?" RilSet glanceS over towardS Scarlet, who iS wraPPed uP entertaining the young carPet Prince. “She iS fine. ImPS SimPly bring back bad memorieS for her. Life on her world waS much leSS harSh than Alternia. Combat waS not nearly aS common, eSPecially for one of her caSte.” He SighS a little. “I’m afraid She will not be of much helP fighting. Though She SeemS to have that Small carPet wraPPed around her finger.” She smiles a bit "Well I'm just totes qlad she's cool as a sea cucumber..." she siqhs "I kinda noticed that thinqs are qettinq like... pretty heavy with the teams lately." "Any bit of clam is nice..." she says, scoffinq a bit at herself, "I mean calm." RilSet lookS at her a little oddly. “Calm. YeS, I SuPPoSe So. I miSS my garden in any caSe. I have Chlorodoir looking after it, but it iS not the Same. Though now I have a Steady SuPPly of fleSh for them, So at leaSt their growth will not be Stunted.” Maenam nods a bit, a bit offput by the mention of flesh, "Yeah I totes forqot... Tlaloc said somefin about uhhh.. troll-eatinq plants and junk?" “MoSt of my PlantS eat fleSh, yeS. Thankfully, alchemization haS taken care of moSt of my SuPPly ProblemS. I uSe to SPend much of my time hunting for them.” RilSet chuckleS a little. “Not that I diSliked doing that, mind you. But it waS quite time-conSuming.” She nods "I like... qotta be honest its still kinda weird but theres still totes a lot about landdweller stuff I don't qet. But plants seem pretty leqit if the stuff in Vejjy's land is like, any kinda normal." “PlantS are wonderful. SuPerior life-formS to trollS, in any caSe. Not that that iS difficult,” RilSet SayS Somewhat bitterly. “I don’t envy your leaderShiP PoSition. Dealing with thiS lot would drive me mad in Short order, and aS far aS I can tell, we are the SaneSt team.” She nods "Oh totes... I like qet where youre cominq from there Rilly..." she smirks a little "I was like... fiddlercrabbinq around... I mean fiddlinq around with a sort of like... peace conference thinq? Like to clear the water with all this krayness between peeps lately." RilSet frownS. “An admirable, if unfulfillable goal. But aS far aS I can tell, the ‘krayneSS’ lieS within otherS, not between them. Still, a Public airing of grievanceS might not be amiSS. If invited, I will ParticiPate.” He PauSeS for a moment. “SPeaking of inSanity, having you been SPeaking to BaliSh?” Maenam siqhs "like... as best as I can lately?" She errantly kicks a dune of sand "He's been kiiiiinda like... spacey lately." “He iS quite raPidly going out of hiS mind, yeS. Or So at leaSt it aPPearS to me. You are hiS moirail. Can he Still function?” RilSet StareS at her. “If he cannot, we will have quite a SeriouS Problem on our handS.” Maenam takes a bit of a serious face "He'll be fine Rilset... He's like... my problem to deal with." She smiles a bit "I think he'll be fine. I'm like... kinda more worried about Libby honestly." “I agree that her Sanity iS SuSPect. No thankS to your moirail, though I SuSPect her merely exacerbated the Problem. But we can do little about her.” RilSet kickS a bit of Sand uP. “I don’t know about you, but I am quite tired of dealing with beingS far more Powerful than mySelf.” Maenam raises an eyebrow at this "You mean.. like Scarlet?" she asks, qesturinq over to her as she plays with the carpet prince. “BeSideS her,” RilSet growlS. “Jack and Libby mainly. I am unuSed to dealing with PeoPle that I could not kill and eat if they Should irritate me.” Maenam siqhs, qrabbinq the ends of her scarf and wrinqinq them in her palms, "I like... qet Jackie. I really do. But Libby has helped us out and like... it would be kinda shitty to just qive up helpinq her out." She looks off at the water, "but you're totes riqht, she is kind of like... really out wait did you say eat?" she says raisinq another eyebrow. RilSet raiSeS an eyebrow. “YeS,” he SayS Slowly. “Were you unaware of my diet? I have not been trying to hid it.” Maenam blinks a bit more "Uhhh... well Tlaloc said somethinq about it buuuut I kinda don't really like... care too much about what he thinks I quess?' She shruqs "Its weird but like... waterever floats your boat I quess?" “You need not worry. I have Plenty of meat, So there iS no need for me to hunt our teammateS.” RilSet ShrugS. “But enough about my eating habitS. HaS Tlaloc been bothering you? You have mentioned him Several timeS.” She siqhs, lookinq back at her handbaq, "He's like.. just like, suuuuuch a jerk. I tried beinq like... frondly with him and he just insults and interrupts everyfin I say. Suuuuuch a basshole" she says with a frown. “Have you SPoken to BaliSh about thiS? He might be able to helP you Plan an aPProPriate revenge.” RilSet ScanS the oaSiS for him. “Whatever hiS other faultS, your moirail iS an excellent Schemer.” Maenam siqhs "No no... he's like, totes a small fry on my fish finder riqht now." She scans the oasis as well, thouqh with a different intent. "Have you like, seen Kate? I was qoinq to try and like, talk to her next." "I'm afraid not. I don't keeP cloSe track of our teammateS." RilSet SitS back down. "I will be here, Should you need to SPeak with me again." Maenam nods and qives a warm smile "Thanks Rilly. For what its worth, I'm like totes qlad your on our team." Rilet lookS at her quizzically. "I am not certain that you are doing my reaSSeSSment of your intelligence credit. But of all the teamS, I SuPPoSe thiS iS the beSt I could hoPe for. Good luck, Maenam. You will need it." He cloSeS hiS eyeS, reSting.